In recent years, social-networking platforms (such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, and LINKEDIN) have become popular with numerous Internet users. Such social-networking platforms may enable users to stay in touch with one another and/or connect with new people. For example, a user of a social-networking platform may create a personal account (sometimes referred to as a profile) and add one or more other users of the social-networking platform to a list of friends associated with his or her personal account. In this example, once the user and the other users have become friends on the social-networking platform, these users may be able to view personal information associated with each others' personal accounts and potentially identify one or more characteristics that they share in common.
However, the process of becoming friends on such a social-networking platform may involve one or more obstacles that delay the users' ability to view each others' personal information. For example, a user of a social-networking platform may send a friend request to another user to initiate the process of becoming friends on the social-networking platform. The user may then need to wait for the other user to accept the friend request before the user is able to view the personal information associated with the other user's personal account. As a result, these users may be unable to identify characteristics that they share in common upon coming in contact with one another for the first time (e.g., at a work function, at a social event, or in an online forum).
In addition, some Internet users may choose to utilize only a limited number of social-networking platforms. Unfortunately, users of one social-networking platform may be unable to interact with users of another social-networking platform. As a result, these users (like those mentioned in the example above) may be unable to identify characteristics that they share in common upon coming in contact with one another for the first time. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for efficient and effective mechanism for enabling users of different social-networking platforms to identify characteristics that they share in common upon coming in contact with one another for the first time.